Amnesia
by Pandaawrites
Summary: After a boy awakens from a half year long coma, he realises that he can't remember most things about himself. He only remembers a few details about himself as well as shattered scenes of vague memories. But as different people cross his life, everything is turned upside down. Will he be able to remember everything before his accident?
1. Prologue

**Before the story...I wanted to say that this has a few amendments and so you might want to read it again :) Also, *GASP* WHAT'S WITH ALL THOSE VIEWS AFTER THIS STORY WAS POSTED?! THIS IS SO MUCH SCARIER THAN THE SUDDEN VIEW RISE ON BLOODLINE...and even freakier than Bloodline itself I guess. Not to mention I rushed the beginning so I could stuff everything from my crazy imagination I want in this story and keep all characters intact and IC as possible. But you know no character can survive in those ghastly hands of mine MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cicada chirps* Ugh, alright then, maybe I'm not that twisted...**

**Just enjoy the story then and I'd better be going off because Nagito Komaeda's knocking at my door preaching about how hope can be born from despair on a Sunday morning supposedly spent with Jesus and my churchmates. Sigh. *Runs from the backdoor* **

**I've been drowned with a whole lot of work lately and I'm already drenched with story ideas for a recent project and my tummy's gone all funny and I'm basically Chikaki Nanami for the week...Always tired, unless someone talks about something I'm absolutely attached to (LOL) or if someone I like a lot talks to me.**

**Uh...enough of my rambling now just enjoy the story.**

**R&R and Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

_A young boy lay unconscious at the hospital. According to doctors, he'd already been lying there for nearly half a year, and he still hasn't awoken since his accident. A doctor came to the boy's ward along with some trainees, and surrounded the unconscious body. Cold, uncaring faces hovered above the boy's soft, soundly sleeping face, and academical conversations filled those ears of his - but he's so sucked into his dreams that he probably couldn't hear them anyway._

_"Doctor, what are we going to do about him?"_

_"He's one of the most complex cases I've ever dealed with. We'd better start experimenting around to see whether he can wake up."_

_"What about we send him to euthanasia?"_

_"No, no. That would not be good. He's still very young. He has his whole life ahead of him."_

_Six pairs of eyes examined the body. The boy's head was nearly entwined with strips of bandages, as well as his shoulders. However, the rest of his body remained intact. It seems that he had experienced an accident that could have killed him, but miraciously, he survived. The doctors and nurses were rather absorbed in his amazing survival (despite he's in comatose condition), and got into debates on how he survived. Well, some people would thank God for leaving another life on Earth, but to the medical staff, that would have been the beginning of a new discovery._

_A trainee got out a few X-rays of the boy's head._

_"Look at that brain." and he handed the pictures to the doctor in charge of his case._

_"Why, that recovered really fast. How amazing! And that skull has recovered already as well with the other broken parts of his shoulder blades!"_

_"But why isn't he waking up?" Asked one of the trainees._

_"Hmm...I think that would be in a matter of time, Hankins. We're near there." The doctor took a look at his wristwatch._

_"Time to look over the other patients." said the doctor. "We ought to be going."_

_He and his group of students went out in a line. Hankins, who was the last to go, took a glance at the comatised body, then went off._

_But a while after the doctor and his trainees left, the boy's eyes slowly opened._

_"Where am I?"_

_He weakly rolled his eyes to study the environment around him. White ceiling, white walls, green blankets. That defintitely wasn't a hotel room to him. The smell of cleaning alcohol filled his nostrils and soon enough, he realised that he was in a hospital. The boy stared blankly into the ceiling, and realized that there was something wrong with him._

_His mind, like the ceiling, was blank. So blank, he had to ask himself this one stupid question._

_"Who am I?!"_

_He helped himself up and pulled away all that medical knick-knack that had been attached to his body._

_Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Went his heart rate on the cardioscope._

_He flipped over the blankets and got out of his coma bed and found a washroom nearby then went in. He unbound the bandages around his head and shoulders and took a good look at his image in the mirror; Shoulder length navy hair, angelic blue eyes, dark skin and a rather muscular build._

_"Wow those hair and eyes sure do resemble a nice view of the sky and the sea upside-down..." he mumbled._

_He rubbed his face with his hands and pulled around at his face. The face in the mirror looked so vaguely familiar. Ah, yes, it was his own face, but that hair of his needed some trimming though. He needed to find a barber, or at least find money to buy a pair of scissors so he could trim those messy bangs of his. He went back into his room and found a small drawer beside his bed. He pulled out the drawer and to his surprise, found a twenty dollar note. Now that would probably be enough to buy a cheap pair of scissors. He crunched the note into his palm and began searching the other drawer down. In that other drawer, he found something that felt familiar to him. Something he had a bond with._

_Vari Ares._

_His beyblade. Ah, so he was a blader. But what sort of blader? Something he grew up with? Something he found in rubble? No. He found it in rubble. He had hope from that day on. There. Just him and his bey. Vague memories and beyblades._

_He took his bey, shooter and his twenty bucks and climbed out of the window. There. He was free. His bare feet kissed the granite ground. Good to be walking around again. Lying in a hospital for no reason at all was weird anyway._

_Now, to go into a shop and find a pair of scissors._

* * *

**Author's Note: So, here's the story! Something about Kingie's past. Born in Greece, got a bey (I Got A Bey anyone?) in Greece, kicked ass in Greece, but had no idea how he ended up in America...or maybe I wasn't watching the show properly *slap*. But why America? Ooh...what a mystery. So what happened? Wait for the next chapter then!**

**R&R!**


	2. Expect the Unexpected

The skies that were once dark enlightened with the glory of victory, and the air they breathed was the perfume of freedom. Once again a world that was shattered, arose and its people once again hustled and bustled within the streets. Despite that there were still buildings to be mended and roads to be laid, the City That Never Sleeps has already resumed its former liveliness. Either the people there finally understood the meaning of "disaster", the people around the young lad at last understood how to cherish, love and care.

The subway finally stopped at a station, and King squeezed himself out from the impatient passengers who were literally dying to go back to work.

"Sorry, sorry…excuse me…" he said, as he tried to struggle to exit the already full train compartment, but on the way he accidently bumped into a haughty Black, and eventually ticked him off. The Black turned to see a dark-skinned meatball who was on his way…somewhere.

"What'cha want, freak?"

King gulped. "Just to get out…sorry…" And he simply slid himself out of the train compartment. Ha. Only that he didn't notice the Black he accidently bumped into was planning to punch his exquisite facial features into an ugly mess.

Right, so maybe there are people who still don't give a heck.

But he didn't care. What was more important was that he promised Team Dungeon for training at the Bey Park. Then go back to the Dungeon Gym and get Coach Steel to tweak their tactics and perhaps secretly use the computer there to annoy Chris who was living a plain, boring (at least to them, but humble for a blading assassin) life on the other side of America on Skype. At the end of the day…ooh, spent at the burger restaurant, which King somehow started to dislike but still went because Masamune enjoyed it.

"Hey guys!" waved King from outside the park. Zeo and Masamune averted their heads from the fight to their friend.

"Oh, hey-"

"KING!" blurted Masamune from the other side of the stadium. "WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR SO LONG!"

King grinned.

But during that moment, Striker received a sneaky blow from Fox.

"Hey!" shouted the Striker blader. "Zeo, that wasn't fair you sneaky brat!"

Zeo shot him a mischievous smirk. "That's what other bladers do when you're not paying attention, am I right Sir Legend Blader of Mars?"

King jumped. "Uh…uh…I guess so…" he stuttered, and he went and found a place to sit at the front row. Looking around, he noticed that Toby wasn't there.

"Guys?"

The boys who were still fighting turned to glance King for a moment.

"Where's Toby?"

"At the Gym." replied the Fox blader. "Helping the kids out 'cos Steel's on a holiday with his family."

"And since the coach's on a holiday, many of the kids have skipped blading classes and Toby has to fetch them all back to training." added the Striker blader, whose bey then received another sneaky blow from Fox, which drew his attention back onto the fight, and naturally more fussing.

"Oh…okay." King muttered to himself as he absorbed himself into the battle. He watched as Spiral Fox made a U-turn after attacking Striker, spinning in the centre waiting for Striker's next move.

"Striker!" shouted Masamune. Striker immediately recovered from the previous attack and headed toward Fox.

_Ooh, that wasn't a good move. _King thought.

Striker butted at full speed toward Fox, once, twice, thrice…but Fox incredibly remained spinning in the centre, slightly wobbling, but still fine.

_Wow, Zeo must have been training…the attack force from Striker would have originally, literally, striked Fox down, but Fox remained standing, faltering, but still going strong. _

"Tch, that's all you've got?" sneered Zeo. Masamune was surprised, no, shocked himself. He clearly remembered Fox not being this strong since…then? But he was wrong. He had underestimated his opponent. Now all Masamune could do was gape at Fox while waiting for his loss.

But of course Masamune wouldn't give in.

_If Masamune wants to win then he ought to lure Fox into a sky attack and hit Fox near its centre…then he might have a chance to win!_

"Hey! Masamune!"

Masamune turned to the blue-haired boy. "What! Can't you see I'm in a sticky situation right here?"

"Try forcing Fox to attempt a sky attack, you idiot!" snapped King.

"Force Fox into a sky attack? Not a chance!" smiled Zeo. "Show Masamune what we've got, Fox!"

Fox steered itself away from the centre and hurled toward Striker.

"Now! Do it Masamune!" exclaimed King.

"Wha- What?!" And before Masamune could react to him, he found Striker being forced toward the edge.

"Striker!" he cried.

Striker pushed Fox toward the centre then attacked the bey at all its sides.

"Pfft," sneered Zeo, "You think you can force Fox into a sky attack like this?"

"We'll see!" growled Masamune.

As the fight kept raging on, King's mind was running.

_From what I see, Zeo and Fox are totally forcing Striker to drain out most of its energy so Striker won't have enough strength for mid-air attacks. And if so…is Zeo planning to use Buster Tail to finish off Striker?_

"Masamune! Do it! Now!" cried King.

"Stop being annoying! I'm trying to focus! Can't you see?" Masamune snapped. "Striker!"

Striker flew into the air, attempting a mid-air attack on Spiral Fox.

"No!" King said as he saw Masamune completely fall for his trap.

"Striker Ultimate Lightning Flash!"

_Masamune is crazy. He shouldn't have used his new move. He hasn't even got the hang of it yet. The immature move drains up most of Striker's energy and it'll put Striker in danger!_

Striker glowed green and its bit beast showed up. Like an aggressive ray of lightning, it charged toward Fox.

"Fox! Dodge!" said Zeo. But it was too late. Before Fox could dodge the attack, Striker hit Fox square on. With a green explosion, Fox flung out of the ring and fell with a loud clank a few metres behind Zeo. Once the smoke cleared at the stadium. The boys saw the ring cracked and damaged, with Striker stuck between two pieces of debris in the middle of the ring.

"Wow! I drew with Masamumu!" said the redhead jokingly.

"Dang! I lost!" Masamune turned to King. "If you didn't annoy me then I would have won!"

_Aww God, another fight._

"I was trying to give you advice!" King protested.

"Yeah, like you're on the top of the world and you're a Legendary Blader and not me!"

"…"

"Don't forget you also discovered Variares by chance!"

"…How did you know?"

"You told me idiot!"

"…"

Before the two could argue any longer, Zeo joined in.

"Whoa, calm down Masamune, it's just _practice_. Besides, King was trying to give you advice!"

Zeo patted Masamune on the shoulder. "Come on, that was a wicked battle. Let's go and get some food before we get back to the gym and help Toby out, shall we? I'm hungry."

Masamune groaned in reply, and King simply pouted.

* * *

"Wow! I'm full." said Masamune contently.

"Yeah, with you stuffing all those tacos in your mouth." teased King.

Zeo suppressed a giggle in reply to them.

_I can never understand why Masamune eats this much, despite I eat this much as well. Haha, but it's a great time to be with my new friends…at least. I don't really like junk food and I'm starting to hate it. By the way how heavy do I weigh now…I swear I've put on a few pounds really._

King levelled his palm on his belly and began to pat it, and started to whistle. Masamune instantly saw this, and curiously asked, "Why are you patting your belly? You've been doing it for a whole week now!"

Zeo also turned to King and added,"Yeah, why?"

"I heard Steel's gonna help us do a health report when he comes back and I'm wondering how much I weigh now." King answered.

"What?" The boys said simultaneously.

"But you don't have to pat your tummy like this right?" laughed Zeo as he hit King on the tummy teasingly.

"Hey! You know I've been looking in the mirror these days and I notice my six-pack's disappearing!"

"Seriously? Like seriously, you have a six pack?"

"A six-pack!" gleamed Masamune.

"Ooh…I'm going to tell Toby that when we get back to the Gym." said Zeo. "Wonder how'd he react…anyways, race ya guys back to the Gym!"

Zeo ran off laughing with King, then Masamune running after him. The boys ran playfully into the distance, laughing as they hit and slapped each other on the backs and shoulders.

"I see the Gym! Toby's in there!" laughed Zeo.

The boys sped toward Zeo and tried to hold him back from the entrance as Zeo was struggling to burst inside and tell Toby about King owning a six-pack.

"Toby! Toby! Come out! I'm being held by a warrior and his pony!" cried Zeo teasingly as he was trying to break free and at last he did. He burst through the automatic door screaming "Toby!" with King and Masamune chasing after him. But just as the boys expected Toby smiling at them amid dealing with a bunch of annoying kids, they found an unconscious Toby lying in a fetal position on the floor, and everything around the Gym broken and damaged. The kids were there no more. Everything but a flickering light was the only thing that seemed alive. An ominous air filled the space, as if something terrible had happened.

"Toby!" said Zeo. He ran toward the unconscious teen and shook him. "Toby! Toby!"

Toby opened his eyes to see an anxious Zeo.

"Zeo…"

"Toby! Thank God you're all right! What happened?"

"A bunch of people rampaged the place." replied Toby feebly. "They forced the kids to go home and left me here. They asked whether I knew someone called- Ack!"

Toby painfully clutched his stomach. "Toby! Are you alright?" Zeo asked, but seeing Toby's clenched face, he knew that his friend was in great pain.

"They hurt you?"

Toby nodded. "They punched me in the stomach…they said I was a liar…"

"No…you're not a liar…why would they say that?"

"They asked whether I knew someone called Kyrillosr Iphraeides…I said no then they hurt me…"

"What else?"

"They said they saw me gathering with Kyrillosr with two other guys…I think it's you and Masamune…I guess the one they were targeting was King…" and Toby afterwards passed out.

"Toby!"

King was shocked. A bunch of people targeting him. But why?

_A bunch of people targeting me? Why? How am I related to them? I don't even know them!_

King gulped. Why was he targeted? Was he too strong hence watched over? Why did they want him?

"Come on, let's get Toby to hospital." said Zeo as he placed Toby's arm on his shoulder, helping Toby to sit up. "Masamune, you dial 911 and get the authorities to deal with this mess."

Masamune, who was lost into his thoughts, quivered, then took out his phone, dialed the emergency number and went aside.

"King, you come here and help Toby up when the ambulance comes."

"…"

"King?"

_I'm shocked. Hope God would come and pick up this shit for me. I don't know what to do now. I am an endangered blader now and I have no idea what those douchebags look like, let alone what they want me for. But if they could leave Toby praying on the floor like that then they must have been colossal. What should I do? Escape? Put my life in their hands? Are they good? Are they evil? I don't know! All this annoying shit is driving me insane!_

"I'm sorry, I need to go out." said King, and walked to the automatic doors of the Gym.

"But King, who's going to help me take care of Toby when I'm not there?"

"Get Masamune to do it you stupid bitch! All he just does is phone the authorities!" King snapped.

"…"

King has never cussed at him, and Zeo was rather surprised - and hurt - that he did. He silently watched King stomp out the Gym and watch his lonely figure wander around the streets of New York.

"Zeo, Zeo!" said Masamune.

"…" There was no reply.

"Hello?"

"Uh…huh?" He answered as he turned to Masamune.

"Are you okay?"

Masamune looked around. "Where's King?" he asked.

"He threw a tantrum then went out." answered the redhead blankly.

"I'll get him back!" And Masamune raced toward the automatic doors.

"No!"

The spiky-haired boy looked back at him.

"He needs time for himself."

Masamune sighed. He came back to Zeo and sat on the floor in front of him and Toby.

A lonely silence filled the once lively Gym.

"Do you think King would ever come back?" asked Masamune, worried. "I'm starting to miss him a lot."

"I'm sure he would as always…yes, he would come back."

"I miss him." he said as he folded his legs up in front of him, hugging himself.

Zeo patted Masamune with his free hand.

"He's an older brother to me." he said, and began sobbing.

"I know." Zeo patted. "An older brother for both of us."

* * *

King wandered upon the streets. This reminded him of how he used to wander in the streets of Greece, except New York was filled with colorful lights and Greece rather the white and blue buildings that surrounded him like walls.

He was going back to where he usually slept, in a private study in a church. Usually the people there wouldn't use it at night, and he can sneak in and get to sleep. Well, he is homeless anyway.

"Kyrillosr Iphaerides…" the teen murmured to himself. While we was in deep thought, he accidently bumped into an "oh-so-swaggy" teen that looked around his age. "Ah!" squeaked King.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" said Mr. I'm-so-swaggy.

"I'm sorry…" apologized the Greek teen and he walked off.

Just as King was walking around the corner, he saw a brunette teen talk to a police officer.

"I see…so Krystal was your bro at church and a campmate? Wow." said the officer.

"Krystal's real name is Kyrillosr. He's a top notch blader and he taught me how to blade once. But he does have quite a quirky attitude and so he can seem a little cold at times." replied the brunette.

_Kyrillosr? _

Hearing this, King stopped and eavesdropped their conversation.

The brunette went on. "He's changed a lot though…I've seen him in battles and his style's a bit rushy now. His style of battling wasn't like this before…in fact it was more patient and intelligent…not saying that Krystal's not intelligent now…hehe."

"Well, what else has changed about him?"

"He's calling himself King and I see him pair up with someone called Masamune Kadoya. Also, have you seen his fight with Ryuuga? That was awesome! He almost won!"

"I don't pay attention to these, but I see you have much zeal in your hobby."

"I do! But Krystal has changed a lot…he's a lot happier now and even though I thank God for that he's smiling a lot now…he didn't smile a lot before and maintained a rather emotionless face back then…but then I feel there's something weird about it…"

"Aha I see. Then good luck with finding your friend okay? God Bless."

_Shit, people keep popping out of nowhere._

Just as King was about to sneak off, the brunette who previously was talking to the officer eyed him.

The brunette's eyes widened. "Krystal?"

_Uh-oh._

"I…I don't know you!" King protested as the boy neared him. "Wh-Who are you anyway?"

"Krystal!" beamed the brunette, and he threw his arms around him because King…failed to escape.

"G-get…get off me? Will you?" King awkwardly said upon seeing a stranger hug him so tightly. Besides, he was skeptical about whether the attack at the Gym was related to him. The boy laughed in reply and untangled himself from the blue-haired teen.

"You've changed a lot!" he said.

King was puzzled. He had no idea who this guy was. Neither did he know him. But according to what he sees, he's probably someone who claims to be his friend.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" King asked bluntly.

The brunette showed kindness to his doubt instead of questioning him, which was strange. As if he's used to people treating him like this.

"I'm Cory McKenneth! Your churchmate, campmate and friend! Remember?"

King's mind went blank for a second. _What? I've been to church, camp and was his friend? _He thought.

"I know you?" he asked.

"Very well! Come! Let's get something to eat!"

_Again?!_

The boy who identified himself as Cory took King's hand and went off into the streets.

"I know a restaurant that sells really good food," said Cory. "So, are you into tacos?"

"I've just had them for lunch." King instantly replied.

_No. No more tacos. I'm fed up with them._

"Hmm…then what about some exotic food? Like uh…Asian food?"

_Asian food sounds good. As long that it isn't sushi anymore._

"Okay…" King knew he shouldn't be talking to strangers but for the sake of trying to find out what happened at the Dungeon Gym, he'd go.

"What about some Vietnam food then? I know a shop that sells Pho and lots of other stuff. Would you like to go?" asked Cory.

King nodded reluctantly. It's already getting late, and Masamune and Zeo are definitely worried about him for good. In fact, he's feeling a bit guilty about leaving the two without a sound, and calling Zeo a "stupid bitch".

"Fine but make it fast." King answered.

"Don't worry, we're almost there!" replied Cory. "It's just around the corner."

They passed a few stores up ahead the street and finally arrived at a humble little restaurant. There were minimal decorations in the restaurant, that is, if you don't count the ornamental glass lights hanging from the ceiling. Their walls were actually white, but appeared a warm yellow color due to the lighting. The tables and chairs were wooden and the floor was tiled with a warm gray marble.

"Now this is a rather kind restaurant." King said.

Cory smiled in reply. "Heh, it is, isn't it?"

The teens sat near the window where they could see the people hustle and bustle about the streets. The restaurant had little customers unlike the fast food restaurants he was taken to and the atmosphere was warm and comforting, almost like an escape from the haste and noise outside.

"So, what would you like to eat? It's getting late so we're eating dinner now. I'll pay for you, so feel free to have anything!"

King gaped. A stranger who would serve him dinner – for free.

Cory just laughed (How many times did he laugh today?) when he saw the expression on King's face. "I'm a working man now! Whenever you treat me for dinner, you'd usually pay for me, but now I have a job and an income, paying you back is totally what I should be doing!"

"Right…" nodded King awkwardly. Not only he had no idea who Cory was, he also found out they were actually good friends…for now.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you pass the menu for us?" Cory said to the waiter who just passed by their table.

The waiter hastily went to get a menu for the two. King saw the waiter had dyed his hair blonde. It reminded him so dearly of someone he knew.

Ah, Chris.

King smirked at the thought of him. "Bitch." he muttered.

Cory blinked. "Did you just talk to yourself?"

King blushed. He knew that cussing in front of an innocent, kind-hearted church boy wasn't a good idea.

"Uh…yeah?" The blue-haired teen replied embarrassingly.

Cory just smiled.

"Here's your menu." said the waiter, and he went off to serve another customer.

Cory took the menu and read it lovingly. Then he looked up at King.

"What would you like? The raw beef pho's good here."

"The raw beef pho then." King answered quickly.

"The decision is made." said the brunette. "Excuse me!"

The waiter arrived at their table. "Yes?"

"Two raw beef phos please!" said Cory, making a "V" hand gesture.

"Drinks?" asked the waiter. The waiter's minimal words made King instantly think of Dunamis.

"What would you like, Krystal?" asked the brunette to the blue-head.

"I'll just stick with water."

"I'll have a lime soda then." said Cory to the waiter.

The waiter marked their orders then disappeared into the kitchen.

"It's good that I've found you Krystal." Cory said. "We've trying to find you for ages. We've also been praying for you after your accident."

_Accident?!_

"But two months after your accident, our campsite was arsoned by a bunch of people. They wanted to find you."

King widened his eyes. Cory seems to know a thing or two about what happened to the Dungeon Gym. He jumped and clenched Cory firmly on his shoulders.

"Cory! What do you know? Tell me! I need to know everything!"

Cory fidgeted a bit to King's dramatic reaction. He swallowed, and said, "Our pastor and camp supervisor said the ones who burned our campsite were a mafia party named the Black Vipers. They come from the Mediterranean and their members were scattered all over Italy, Spain and Greece. They use children for illegal purposes, especially street children, and they are trained to use weapons, participate in illegal activities and do…things."

"What things?"

"Bad things of course! Any crime you can think of!"

"Why are these people for me?"

"..." Cory gulped.

"WHY? TELL ME!" King said as he violently shook Cory.

Cory was in fact a little scared, but still kept himself level-headed.

"Come closer." said the brunette.

King leaned closer toward Cory's shoulder.

"_Because you're their member_." Cory whispered into his ear.

King's heart dropped. He didn't know how to react. He slowly backed into his seat, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. But still, he needed to know how he became a member.

"How was I…one of them?" King asked, his aggression already draining out from his face.

"You have a tattoo on your back that signifies Bloody Mary. You used to be a psychopath killer. The leader of the Black Vipers forced you get that tattoo because of your killings. You were kicked into the Black Vipers." Cory answered calmly.

Now it wasn't just King's aggression draining from his face. It was himself that's draining away.

"But…wasn't I a blader for life?"

Cory shook his head. "You said you weren't."

King looked at him emotionlessly, or, it was only that he didn't know what expression to put on his face.

"Two raw beef phos!" The waiter said energetically, contrasting the teens' blank expressions on their faces.

Seeing this, the waiter put down the phos. "I'll get you guys your drinks." And then he awkwardly went off.

Cory didn't know how to start here now. King went emotionally down in a matter of seconds. So, he simply handed a pair of chopsticks from the cutlery basket over to his friend, hoping he'd cheer up.

"Have some pho while it's hot. Starving yourself isn't good for your stomach."

King glared dreamily at the chopsticks for a moment. He then took it from Cory and began downing his pho. He also saw that the drinks had arrived too.

But whatever happened, was everything Cory said the truth?

* * *

"Where do you live?" asked Cory.

King was hesitant to answer this question. But he held his head down and muttered, "I'm homeless."

Cory, who actually heard what King said put his hand over his shoulders.

"You don't have to feel ashamed about it." Cory replied. "I used to be an orphan in Vietnam…my mother didn't want me, and I never saw my father as a child. I roamed on the streets and did lots of bad things…stealing, fighting…really all that. But now as a Christian, I've put that aside."

King was actually surprised. Cory was born in Vietnam. Was an orphan and a street kid, and suddenly everything Cory said was relatable to him.

"Cory…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Fire away!"

"What was your original surname?"

"McKenneth, literally. I'm Amerasian. Me and my father reunited a year ago, and he said he would take care of me, but three months later he ran off with another woman and it wasn't until I realized that he had a another family and I was his and my mother's love child."

_So another broken family._

"So what about yours?"

King paused. He had no idea who his parents were.

"I don't remember." He answered.

"That's okay. You will remember somehow!"

However he would rather not have his memory recovered. He wouldn't even go and think about how much of a demon he was.

King would consider not sleeping in a church tonight.

"Cory…"

"Yes?"

"They say God forgives us for our sins right?"

"Yes, he does."

"It is okay I sleep in a church?"

"But a church is a private area right?"

King frowned. "I might as well…sleep in a park then…"

"No don't!" said Cory, it's getting cold! Winter's on her way and you'd better sleep indoors!"

"No thanks. I don't want to annoy anyone…"

"You can always sleep at my place if you like!" answered the brunette less than a second after King finished his talk.

King was surprised. Meeting someone who showed unconditional compassion was totally surreal, now this?

"Seriously?"

"I live alone and…I would like someone to talk to…yeah, of course you can!"

King, who didn't know how to react just stood there like a pole.

Cory took King by the hand. "Come on, it's better than roaming on the streets, right? It's right nearby!"

And later King found himself running with Cory back to his place.

* * *

Five hours.

And King wasn't back.

Masamune was at the point of breaking down and Zeo felt he was swaying on the brim of death – worried about two people at the same time.

A friend who needed treatment, and the other gone missing. Have the people who attacked Toby captured King? Is King okay now? Different questions amid an assortment of scenarios swam in Zeo's head. As the boys sat lifelessly on the couch at the waiting area, the creaking of doors caught their attention to find a worried Coach Steel.

The coach walked up to the boys then hugged them tightly.

"Thank God you both are alright! When I heard someone had raided my Gym, I was worried to death."

"Yep, but the police aren't gonna do anything till Toby wakes up." said Zeo.

"The police are inside?" asked the Coach.

"Yes."

The Coach sighed. But then, where was King?

"Where did King go?"

"I ticked him off. It's all my fault." said Zeo, filled with remorse.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come back…"

"Come back?"

Coach Steel and Zeo turned to Masamune, sulking and worried about his buddy.

"It's been five hours. He's still not back."

Coach Steel placed his hands upon Masamune's shoulders. "Don't worry, he's safe. He'll come back. I've called the cops. They said they would search for him."

Masamune couldn't take it anymore. His aching heart was bleeding for his lost friend. "Coach!" Then he broke down onto Steel's shoulders and wailed.

"It's okay…it's okay…" said Steel as he comforted the spiky-haired boy.

* * *

"Here's an extra toothbrush." said Cory as he handed a girly-looking toothbrush to him.

"What? This?" gaped King, and he heard Cory burst into laughter.

"Cory, are you mucking around with me?" smirked the blue-head, as he saw Cory hold his belly, still laughing.

"Come on! That's the only extra toothbrush I have! I won it from a fairground!"

"Tch, better than nothing." compromised King.

King looked outside the window. Cops. Everywhere. They looked as if they were looking for someone.

"Cory, look."

Cory went to his friend's side. "What?"

"Look at those cops."

"That's unusual…they wouldn't appear here. Wonder what happened."

As the boys were thinking about why the cops gathered at their building, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." said Cory. And he went to answer the door.

"Hello?"

To Cory's surprise, the cops had come up their building.

"Hello lad, have you seen anyone with a broad stature, relatively short, has blue hair and eyes, dark skin, and in a strange attire of red and black?"

King jumped. That was him.

"Are you looking for me?" said the blue-head teen.

"Ahh, yes. Someone's been looking for you." Said the officer.

Cory glared at him with hints of melancholy, his eyes eloquently saying, "Why did you have to go so fast?"

King went and joined the officer.

"Sorry, Cory." And he went off.

The officer took him into the police car and drove him to the hospital were the boys were waiting.

King looked dreamily outside the window.

_Cory…He treats me so well. He's nice, good-tempered, and he's generous. But it was a bit of a shock to me that he told me I was a mafia member and stuff. It really makes me question my identity. But after all, he was a really good friend of mine and…wait what? I spent some days of my life here?_

Before King could think of anything else, a loud boom came from nowhere and the police car came to a sudden halt.

"What happened?!" said the officer.

When King looked outside, he noticed someone had cockblocked them.

"Stay inside." said the officer to the boy. "I'm gonna call for coverage!" The officer then went outside to see what had happened.

Police cars started flooding the place, and started investigating the loud explosion and its origin.

King stayed inside the cab, figuring about what happened. But somehow, his instincts were telling him something was wrong. Very wrong. And it's happening right in front of him now.

The street in front him had a time bomb, and it exploded right in front of his eyes. He saw cops flying straight into the air, disintegrating. King was shocked. He had no idea what caused this.

He was tempted to get out of the cab. He hesitated at first, but at last he couldn't suppress the urge to get out. He needed to know what was going on.

He ran through the traffic to the street where the time bomb was set. He saw bloody disembodied corpses, lives lost for the people.

King's legs were turning to jelly as he passed through the burning alley. Somehow this seemed vaguely familiar to him.

As if…as if he's done it all before.

"No…no…this can't be happening to me!" he whimpered.

Amid the fire, he heard someone singing.

"_Mary had a little bey, little bey, little bey. Mary had a little bey…"_

"Mary? Would that refer to…?"

King paused, then tracked the voice. He was lead into a dark alley, where the singing became louder and louder. King's instincts were telling him something was gravely wrong.

"_Mary had a little bey, little bey, little bey. Mary had a little bey…"_

As he continued into the alley, he found the figure of a young girl of around twelve, waving a knife in her hands.

"_Mary had a little bey, little bey, little bey. Mary had a little bey…"_

The girl turned to King with a sadistic smile on her face.

"_His bey was red with blood!"_

The girl laughed manically, and King was astonished.

"We were looking for you." Smiled the girl.

* * *

It was a long time since the last update wasn't it? This is longer than I would usually write and I bet it was eyeful reading the whole thing! Anyways, I'm going back to Australia in 4 days and it's 2 days before my birthday! Yes! I'm a Libra! Not a very sociable one though...

Anyways, I'll try and think something up for the third chapter! Ooh...then who's the mysterious girl then? You'll have to wait next chapter!


	3. Tracking Vipers

"Oof!" King spluttered as he took another blow to his face.

"I wanted to punch you for the longest time ever!" sneered the black member. "You look like downright trash. Absolutely disgraceful."

The other members laughed like a pack of hyenas at the now bruised Greek teen.

"Now that we have you tied to the stake, you'll be poppin' like a witch in no time." smiled the young girl.

King had no idea how he lost the match, but this was no surprise since he was facing a mafia crowd. Not a professional blader. Now he is literally tied to a stake in the middle of a desolate warehouse where a hundred pair of eyes were watching him.

Amid the insults and laughter, King tried hard to remember every single detail of his fight with the young girl…

* * *

King remembered a dark alley.

He remembered a girl waving a knife…a sort of knife with a fancy blade. As the blade shone in the moonlight, King finally knew that the blade she possessed was no ordinary blade. It was a Kris knife that looked vaguely familiar. The girl charged toward her elder and pointed the kris to his throat.

"I'd like a taste of your warrior blood." she said, licking her lips.

King's widened his eyes in astonishment. He knew the blade she possessed wasn't any cheap knife one could buy at a supermarket or a knavery store. It was an expensive kind of knife that would slit flesh clean. Its blade sparkled in the moonlight and King noticed Greek text engraved on the heel of the blade that translated directly to "Bloody Rose Maria". He had an idea of who originally owned the blade.

King knew if he continued to stand there and let the girl take his life, he'd be a total goner. No. He ain't letting any underage girl play with a dangerous weapon like a kris knife. Especially when the knife potentially would have belonged to him. He had to act fast. King skidded aside the girl and took her firmly by the wrists – which allowed the girl no time to attack him. Before the girl knew what was going to happen next, she discovered that King had swiped her off the ground and in the next moment, she noticed her neck was locked by the teen's stealthy arm. She would have considered kicking him in the balls but her plan immediately failed as King forced her to kneel so he could lock her pair of bony forelegs with a strong, meaty one. The girl, knowing she had no way to fight back, struggled to free herself from the teen's firm grip and locks.

"Drop the knife." said King. "I don't want to be harsh on little girls like you."

But as expected, the girl wouldn't drop her knife. She continued to struggle.

King knew he wasn't going to go any further like this. He cannot convince the girl to drop her knife unless he came up with something, which was until he noticed a thoroughly chewed satin bag which held something he could seemingly refer to. Something from one of the holes gleamed in the moonlight, just like the blade of the kris.

King doubted it was a bey.

"What's that in your bag?" asked the teen.

The girl growled in reply, which in King's mind has translated to "No answer".

King added extra pressure to the girl's shins and neck. The girl suppressed a squeal.

"Tell me. Or you won't be able to tell what a guy like me would do to you next."

King could feel that the girl was sweating – her hands felt moist.

"TELL ME YOU WHORE!" snapped the teen. If King didn't threaten or mentally abuse her by any means, she would have said nothing. The girl was also beginning to shiver in fear.

"…My…bey...Th-Th-Thorn Scorpio…"

_Thorn Scorpio…_thought the teen. So it was a bey after all.

King continued to pressure the girl's shins and neck. "Bitch, listen. If you want me so much, then you outta pay something for it. I'm not taken for granted."

King then noticed a part of a tattoo peeping through her dress upon her thigh.

"You know that your boss also gave me a tattoo?" continued King. "I want you to come and represent your boss to pay for my damage done to my life. You win this, you get me."

The girl stopped shaking and froze like a statue.

"UNDERSTAND FAGGOT?!" The teen shouted.

The girl quivered and swallowed. To King, that meant a yes.

King lowered the girl's wrists to his lips and bit on her wrists violently enough to force her to drop the knife, but soft enough that she could still blade later on. He stepped on the knife with his free foot to ensure that the girl would have no chance to obtain it after she was freed. He let go of her entirely and threw her in front of him. The girl lay on the floor motionless.

King panicked. He had obviously taken it too far for a little girl, but after all, she was considered part of the Black Vipers so he had to be harsh on her anyway.

"Ay, girl."

The girl averted her head to him feebly.

"You know I can't just call you 'girl' all the time. You have a name?"

The girl didn't reply.

King bit his lip. He had no idea whether the girl was pulling a mercy act or not, so King unfastened his belt and used it as a whip.

CRACK!

The girl fidgeted. She was obviously scared.

"M-My name is Adora…"

_Adora…_the teen thought as he fastened his belt upon his waist again.

"Adora."

The girl, which King found out that her name was "Adora", eyed him vengefully.

"Take out your bey. Pay the debt for that piece-of-crap leader of yours."

Adora giggled darkly as she took Thorn Scorpio and her shooter out of her satin bag. "So…I thought you were easy…I love you for being downright merciless." Adora gave out a weird sort of collective laughter. "Let's screw when this ends. We'll have an array of psychos like the both of us."

"And I guess you were supposed to disturb me with that." answered the Greek teen coldly as he loaded Variares upon his shooter. So Adora was pulling off a mercy act. Luckily King was smart enough to notice.

Adora stood up and aimed the bey at the teen. "You're not going to say that lame two-word line are you?"

"Not today." said the teen.

"Sassy." smiled Adora.

The Greek teen and the girl cast their beys. King watched as Thorn Scorpio revolved around Variares.

"Come on, Adora. Show me what'cha got." said King.

Adora cracked a toothed grin from her malnutritioned, ghostly face. Without a word, Scorpio charged towards Variares, and hit it against a wall. Scorpio then hit the bey at all its planes, trying to bring it down. King was surprised that Adora never needed to verbally command Scorpio to do anything.

_Fascinating…but it's like I can't do that as well. _Thought King.

Of course, Variares wouldn't be brought down by such weak attacks. Variares quickly got out of Scorpio's cocktail of assaults, and hit Scorpio to another wall.

_I should test out what type of bey Thorn Scorpio is._

"Variares!" cried the teen. Variares instantly converted to attack mode and zipped up the wall.

Adora was in for a surprise to see a bey climb up a wall like this.

"Awesome." she smirked, "Looks like you're good at this."

Scorpio then trailed after Variares. Looks like Scorpio's just as good as Variares as a variety-use bey. But what sort of bey is Thorn Scorpio?

"Variares!"

The Mars bey flung off to the opposite wall, then bounced back to attack Scorpio. Scorpio was hit square on, and Scorpio instantly lost balance off the wall. The bey fell to the floor and wobbled around. So Scorpio was no balance nor stamina type. Defense? Not quite since it couldn't quite stand back up from Variare's sudden assault.

"So attack it is then." said the Greek teen.

Adora smiled. "Wow. You are fast at this. Thorn Scorpio is an attack bey." She then giggled. "You're really intelligent. I have high hopes for our broods."

King instantly filtered out the obscene words and focused back onto the battle, waiting for Adora's next move.

"Scorpio!" cried the girl. Scorpio regained its energy and continued to spin. Streaks of violet aura built up from the bey and its bit beast appeared. Strangely enough, Scorpio wasn't a scorpion as King expected it to be, like how Phantom Orion was actually a creepy ghosthead instead of a hunter. Scorpio, instead was a flowered muse with thorns revolving its being.

And whenever the bit beasts showed up, King knew that there was trouble ahead. "Variares!" and its bit beast was immediately summoned from its bey. Scorpio whipped one of its thorn vines against Variares, which was then successfully countered by the Shield of Ares. Adora, knowing that whipping Variares wasn't the best idea tried to think of a better plan, and of course King discovered that Adora has never confronted anyone as strong as himself.

King had hopes of winning.

Variares, as mentally commanded by its master quickly changed to attack mode. Scorpio cast its thorn vines upon Variares, tangling the mighty warrior, which then failed as Variares easily broke free and attacked Scorpio. Scorpio tried again. Variares also broke free. But then after numerous times, Variares was beginning to waver. It was weakening.

"Variares!" cried King.

But King was in trouble. As he noticed Variares had grown weaker from its previous attacks, he knew something was fishy.

Adora began to laugh. "Who said 'You win this, you get me?"

King froze. He ought to know what was fishy about Thorn Scorpio.

"You know scorpions are venomous animals, right?"

King gulped. So Variares was poisoned. Yeah. Thorn Scorpio injecting venom into Variares through each attempt to tangle Variares. King had a concept on how Adora would usually attack her opponents now. So Scorpio would usually entangle its prey in its venomous thorns, slowly poisoning it to its loss.

"Do you know what happens to your lovely beyblade after this?" asked Adora.

King gave no reply. He couldn't imagine the worst thing that would ever happen to his beyblade.

Adora held her fist beside her head, and made a crushing motion.

"No!" said King, already imagining Variares crumble into dust. This is an utter disgrace for a blader, especially a Legendary Blader.

"Variares!" and Variares returned to the hands of its master.

Adora, seeing this, cracked a smile, then grinned, then burst into maniacal laughter.

King was getting anxious about seeing Adora laugh. He had no idea what Adora meant by this. Was it because he gave up? Or was it something else?

As King was about to put it bey back into his pocket, he felt a tingling sense at the tip of his fingers. Then his forearm, then his whole arm. He panicked as veins began to budge at the surface of his skin. And as he raised his palm to see what had happened, and he was frightened, and shocked.

The poison from Thorn Scorpio had not only infected Variares, but also its user.

Faint from the poison, King collapsed before he could ask Adora anything…

* * *

"Ack!" spluttered the teen as Adora spilled icy cold alcohol upon him and the stake.

He noticed that the black looked familiar. He was the one who he bumped into at the subway the other day. He was an American member of the Black Vipers.

He also saw a boy around his age, roughly-dressed and dark-skinned, and a pair of twins, light-skinned, dressed in smart attire. All sneering at him. One of the twins came and got hold of his jaw.

"We know everything. So you think a dirtbag like you can wash your shit off clean by conforming to a religion? Useless."

The others laughed along.

"Pfft. You're a world-class murderer, Bloody-ass Maria. You think you can fly with the angels like this?"

"More like you'd be damned to hell for your sins. Even God hates you." added the other twin. The crowd continued to laugh.

King suddenly remembered what Cory said. To him, Cory compared to them were like heaven and hell.

"You're not of useful value anymore." said the black. "Sucks for someone like you to be a boring old churchboy."

More laughter.

The black turned to the crowd. "What should we do to this crap-ass piece of shit?"

"Burn him for heresy!" Cried a member in the crowd.

"Burn him!" Cried another member.

Sooner enough, everyone in the crowd chanted "Burn him! Burn him!" and King started sweating with fear. He knew that this time, he's truly a goner.

_Aww, crap. A bunch of sick teens getting me burnt witch-style at the stake. What am I supposed to do now? _

King prayed in his heart for miracles.

"Silence!" ordered the black. "Tonight! We consume the flesh of a hypocritical mighty warrior!"

The crowd eyed him hungrily as the black leader ignited a lighter and threw it onto the hay. The hay instantly caught fire and the heat was beginning to get King's toes in hot pursuit. King, now half naked was going to feed a crowd. Yeah, and a muscleman like him would undoubtedly be great food for a crowd like this and he's oozing with protein as well. Despite the hollering and the cheering beneath, he was too exhausted and troubled to pay attention. His mind was running at 100mph and he didn't know what to do now.

King was dying.

He closed his eyes, hoping that God would lift his soul into the gates of Heaven…

But as he was ready to make his last prayer, a loud boom came from the far side of the warehouse. Some of the crowd had left due to it but King was now too faint from the heat to even know what was going on.

A familiarly rosy aura surrounded the place and the crowd instantly disassembled as the pipes from underneath exploded and flooded the warehouse. Some of the members of the Black Vipers were washed away, and the fire at the stake was instantly put out.

A moment later, King heard police sirens outside the warehouse, but then his heavy lids were forced to close as he fainted once more…

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The sound was so familiar to him. King opened his heavy lids to see four figures hovering on top of him, and later he recognized them as his Team Dungeon buddies and Coach Steel.

"KING!" said Masamune, and he wrapped his arms around his buddy. "I missed you so much! So glad that you're still alive!"

"King? What happened?" asked Toby, now all well.

"Yeah what happened?" added Zeo. "Tell us! What did those bastards do to you?"

King, who was still trying to recover, had his mind blank for a moment. He wasn't able to answer them all at once, despite they asked the same thing. He calmed down from the trauma that happened the day before and tried to report what happened to his friends…or…maybe not.

"Not much." replied the Greek teen.

"Not much?" snapped Coach Steel. "Masamune and we were worried for you ever since you weren't there! Lucky that Chris told us the other day that you were a member of the Black Vipers and he went and called the cops and went to save you that day Mr. Princess!"

"Coach." said Toby,"King's still being hospitalized and he's under treatment…how could you talk to him like this?"

"I don't care!"

King was shocked – and confused.

"Wait…isn't Chris on the other side of America? How did he come and save me…like? How did he…?"

"He worked at the pho store, you idiot!" continued Coach Steel. "He even told me you had dinner with a boy named Cory and you snapped!"

"…"

"You even cussed at him!"

King read it as calling Chris a bitch. "…My bad."

_Great, now how am I supposed to face Christmas-face now? He heard me call him a 'bitch'. I feel I should change my speech habits._

Everything was so downright weird now. The guy who dyed his hair blonde turned to actually be Chris. But…those Asian features and…how did he, look so different? Or maybe that wasn't Chris, it was someone else, and Chris was in the kitchen…but then…

"Ah! Screw it!" said King.

"Screw what?" said the Coach.

King suppressed a scream. "Sorry." apologized the teen.

"Ah, look. Chrissy's back from the police station and he's coming to see you. How nice of him to do so." said the coach after taking a glance outside King's room.

_Crap, what am I going to say to Christmas-face now? I called him a bitch. Aw, crap. The coach is taking Team Dungeon to see Christmas-face and they're saying hi to him. Now I have no idea what to say to Christmas-face. He's so brittle, the word 'bitch' must have been a bullet that shot him dead. Crap._

King saw as Coach Steel lead Team Dungeon out of the hospital. They're finished talking with Chris, and now Chris is entering his room in a few seconds. Actually, King had never seen Chris in person for nearly half a year since Nemesis's defeat. He didn't know how he changed. Neither did he know how he thought of him the whole time either.

As if.

Before Chris could twist the knob halfway, King threw the blankets over himself and pretended to sleep. That was the only thing he could do to escape from Chris now.

Chris opened the door and went to see his fellow blader.

"Hello?" said the blonde. "King?"

King, who had pretended to sleep, gave no reply.

Chris walked toward the sickbed and put his bags down on a table beside him.

"King?" he said, lightly shaking the blue-haired teen. "Are you okay?"

_Aww man if he knows I'm pretending to sleep then I'm so in for it. But I know I need to apologize for my wrongs because that's the right thing to do._

King dramatically "woke up" from his sleep, which frightened the blonde. King looked up to see a gaping Chris who finally knew that he faked his sleep.

"Sorry." apologized the Greek teen, as he ruffled his blue hair.

Chris continued to gape at him.

"For…faking my sleep and calling you a bitch."

The blonde tried to suppress a laugh, but then he couldn't, and burst out laughing.

"Seriously?"

Chris, who was still laughing, took a bottle of water and hit King on the head.

"Ow!" squeaked the Greek teen.

"That's for calling me a female canine when I'm male and human."

The blonde hit his friend on the head a second time.

"Ow! Stop that!" said King, who was already feeling quite annoyed.

"That's for faking your sleep, but anyways, apology accepted. Thank you for being so honest."

Then the blonde placed the bottle of water and began taking out numerous things from his bag, including stacks of paper packages with a note on top written in a certain language that didn't look like Greek to him, a portable electronic boiler (When King saw it his eyes widened with curiosity and question), something that looked close to a teapot when it seemingly wasn't a teapot (At that moment Chris smirked), and a hot water bottle.

King studied the set for a moment. Then he looked up to his friend, who was trying hard to keep his face straight.

"What's this?"

"Something that'll make you feel better." smirked the blonde.

King looked skeptically at the set.

"You know I've been poisoned right? Are you trying to kill me?"

The blonde spewed a laugh. "Why would I kill you? As I friend I ought to make you feel better right?"

King thought for a moment, then nodded with a raised brow and an awkward "Uh-huh." Because he had no idea what Chris was going to do next, that is.

Chris hovered his index finger over to the stack of paper packages.

"See this?" he said. "That's your healing elixir. You need to take this two times a day this week. I'll come here everyday and keep an eye on you, so you can be a good boy and K.O this stack…"

_What? That stack? That's like around…nearly ten packs! _

"…starting from now."

King whined. King absolutely disliked medicine because they all tasted weird. But what did the paper packages behold? King watched loathingly as Chris took one of the paper packages and opened it. He found a pile of dried herbs and what seemed to be the skin of a certain bug.

"Eww! I'm going to down all that stuff! No!" said the Greek teen who was obviously grossed out. "Chris, where in the Lord did you get all that insect skin? You're so freaking gross!"

"From a Chinese herbal medicine store." the blonde replied. "Yes, you are going to down all that. I mean…the juices."

"Disgusting."

"Yeah, but does wonders to your body. Nature's cures are better than artificial ones." said Chris as he began to tilt the herbs and insect skins into the teapot-like container.

As Chris unscrewed a bottle of water, King suddenly wanted to ask about what Coach Steel and Team Dungeon said to him. When Chris began pouring water into the teapot-like container, King asked," What did Coach Steel and my buddies say to you outside? You know, before I went to…bed."

"You did not go to bed." replied the blonde in an instant.

"Screw it, just say what Coach Steel and Team Dungeon said to you."

Chris didn't reply immediately, and took out a second bottle of water and poured in the container. King was burning inside as Chris's commonly tranquil, emotionless face laid no trace of answers.

_Dang it! Can't he just tell me already! Did Coach Steel say to Christmas-face not to disclose anything about their talk? Oh well…maybe I shouldn't be asking then…_

As Chris put the lid on the container that sat on the boiler, he looked to King.

"I know Coach Steel hasn't allowed me to disclose any of this to you but I feel a need to."

King was right. So Coach Steel did tell Chris something he should have kept secret. But not this time.

Chris bit his lip. He looked as if he didn't know how to start.

"It seems we are related then."

King gaped. The church camp burning and the Black Viper membership were already a burden to the teen's mind, but now these six words seemed as if it became a knife and got stuck in his ear. Feelings of depression and anxiety overshadowed the Greek teen, but King tried best not to show these feelings on his face and continued to listen.

"I'm a part of the States Church and I've learnt from my uncle about the burning of the New Jersey States Church Rehabilitation Camp. Many people fled from the camp and it was reported that the Black Vipers did it huh?"

King nodded.

"Well…I wanted to add in something."

The Greek teen grew impatient. He was in a shock to know something more about the assault on Cory's campsite.

"Well…"

"What?" shakingly replied the Greek teen.

"You know the hiring company I used to work for? I realized most of the members were illegally recruited and most of them were criminals that worked for mafia parties."

King leaned closer to Chris. He needed to know much about the Black Vipers as possible, or let's say, re-piece his past.

"My company was actually the diveboard for the Black Vipers to assault the New Jersey camp..."

_Well, thanks a lot Christmas-face, that didn't help much. _

"And they said, they originally enrolled a person named Kyrillosr Iphraedes…"

_What? Did you have to say that much to explain the most important points of things?_

"…but they didn't due to that the World Beyblade Union Organization has records of him…which then passed to the WBBA."

King raised a brow. "And…what is the World Beyblade Union Organization?"

Chris was then interrupted by his question. "Huh? The World Beyblade Union Organization? That was something like the ex-ego of the present WBBA, and they hold world championships, except they are held every four years, like the Olympics. They're much classier and grander than the WBBA World Championship these days. They have a host city and the host city for the last one three years ago was…uh…ahh! New York."

_New York?_ Thought the Greek teen. King didn't have New York in his database until now.

Chris continued with his bey talk. "Asia was broken into many countries to participate in the matches and Hong Kong and Singapore were considered separate groups unlike now where WBBA concluded Hong Kong and Singapore as parts of China and Malaysia respectively. However, members of the European Union teamed up to form a large group of bladers and so the methods of choosing bladers were much different than now. The members of the European Union held matches in their own country and they choose the countries' best bladers before they could have representatives for the match. In the past matches, the European Union was considered one of the weakest competitors until recent days before the last match organized by the WBBUO. It's live for cable TV and…King?"

King was dazed. He was trying hard to think how he actually got to America. He going from Greece to America was another big question to answer. He had no memory of the process, and yet he didn't really know how he ended up in a foreign place as well. But after Chris told him about the WWBUO's World Championships, he could have had the least idea about how he ended up in America…

"Oh. Sorry, I'm fine." said King.

But then he noticed Chris's eyes were going wet and red.

"Chris? Are you okay?" said King.

"I'm okay. I'm fine really…"replied Chris, trying to keep level-headed from whatever's going on in his mind.

"Really?"

Chris sniffed. "Really, now just shut up and let me boil this for you in peace."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, Chrissy going guru there with the beys. But Chris not being able to participate with his so-called friends is really sad. C'mon people, give him a hug. Or I'll get Mikey and- hey! Why didn't I just get Mikey and comfort him? *Finds Mikey***

**R&R and see what happens next...on Amnesia **

**Mike: Pandaa, this is turning into American drama.**

**Me: Yeah I know.**


End file.
